Rala
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Treasure Hunter |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Drake Hiroshi |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Stronger |manga debut=Chapter 343 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lala (ララ, Rara) is a member of the Treasure Hunting Guild Sylph Labyrinth, currently trying to recover the Eternal Flame from the Sun Village. Appearance Lala is a sturdy man of average height distinguished by his large head, disproportionate to his body. He has a massive, somewhat angled nose and round, beady dark eyes; the way his eyebrows and large mouth are kept makes it look like he's always retaining a frowning, stern expression, which changes to express shock only when the situations happen to be really astonishing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 11-13 His tidy, straight dark hair juts outwards on top of his forehead in a pompadour-styled tuft, and his beard, connected to his hair and lacking a mustache, protrudes on his lower face in a series of squared shapes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 11 Lala's choice of clothing is the most distinguished in his group, with a light ascot tie appearing from the light collar of his elegant dark jacket, which is closed by three buttons, has light ruffled cuffs emerging from its sleeves and Sylph Labyrinth's symbol emblazoned on the torso's left section. The man's pants are light in color, with each leg being adorned by two dark stripes which go from the waist down to the rims, outlining his knee area with more, somewhat rounded motifs, and his shoes dark. Crossing his chest in a "x''" shape and joined together by a squared buckle are the light straps meant to keep Lala's weapon, a hammer shaped like a hand, secured to his back. Personality Lala appears to be the most silent member of his group, typically replying to his partners' sentences by merely saying his signature onomatopoeia "''Dun" (even when they repeat things more than one time in a comedic fashion), which he can sometimes integrate into phrasesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 14 or even utter during combat. He has been known to comedically switch his catchphrase to that of his comrade Hiroshi (who in turns uses Lala's "Dun") when in complicated situations, adding the world "super" to his sentences.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 14 Much like his comrades, he's prone to avoid confrontation, but, being aware that treasure hunting is a dangerous job, can join them in battle, if the time calls for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 3-6 He and his team are distinguished by a comedic trait, this being to stare at each other without saying anything before answering in a loud and angry tone whenever someone says something which angers them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 13-15 History Not much is known about Lala's past, apart from the fact that at some point he became a member of Sylph Labyrinth and decided to attempt the stealing of the Eternal Flame, reputed as an "S-Class Super Treasure", from Sun Village. Failing multiple times due to the giants guarding it, he and his guild mates were happy to hear that the town and its occupants had been frozen, and together the group went out of their way to obtain a liquid form of Moon Drip in the hopes of taking the flame whilst it was unprotected.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 14-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 2 Synopsis Sun Village arc Lala and his guild mates arrive at the Sun Village to discover that Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla are already there investigating the frozen occupants. Calling out to them, Lala and his friends introduce themselves, and tell the Mages to stay out of their way, as they claimed the Eternal Flame as their own first. When they hear that Fairy Tail plans to dispel the enchantment on the giants, Lala and his friends complain that such a thing is getting in the way, and explain that they are using the frozen giants to their advantage, as they have been unable to obtain the flame before due to the heavy protection the giants provide it with. When Hiroshi reveals the group's Moon Drip, the Fairy Tail Mages suddenly realize they can use the substance to restore the village, and begin to pursue Lala and his friends to steal it from them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 10-16 Running from the group, the Sylph Labyrinth trio makes for a nearby forest, before they decide that they will actually turn and try to fight Team Natsu. Lala pulls out his hammer and initiates the battle, assaulting Natsu, but failing to hit him. The Dragon Slayer counter-attacks with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but is shocked to see the treasure hunter blocking it with his weapon. Lala proceeds to grab the Mage through the use of his hammer and send him flying against a nearby cliff.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 2-6 Once the Fairy Tail Mage is back on his feet, the two of them stare at each other, with Natsu admitting the Sylph Labyrinth members are capable fighters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 13 Continuing to stand off against Natsu, Lala stoically cheers when Hiroshi announces to the combatting Mages that they are not ordinary treasure hunters, as they have won the Grand Secret Treasure Games. However, Lala soon becomes mortified to see that Gray Fullbuster has stolen their bottle of Moon Drip, wondering aloud when and how such a thing occurred. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 5-7 As the Mages throw the bottle of Moon Drip around so as to keep it from the they, the treasure hunters, Lala swings Stronger down upon Natsu Dragneel so as to prevent the Mage from making away with their precious substance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 9 Lala, however, becomes mortified once more upon seeing Happy fail to catch the glass bottle, resulting in its breaking and spillage onto the frozen ground all before crying, alongside Hiroshi, in despair, calling Happy evil for having broken something as special as that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 12-13 Tensions then continue to escalate, as it is pointed out that the Moon Drip only melted a small part of the ice, leading Lala to realize that their plan was doomed for failure, despite thinking that they could unfreeze the Eternal Flame. Lala then turns to Hiroshi and the two comically swap catchphrases, with the hammer wielder stating that they should "super redo" their plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 14 Shortly thereafter, as Natsu runs away to find the voice he heard deep under the ice, Lala, sweating profusely, turns to his partners and wonders how they as treasure hunters can return empty handed; the three conclude that they will steal Lucy's keys, as they are extremely rare and valuable before starting to make chase.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 17 Abilities Hammermanship Specialist: Relying on melee combat, Lala has shown great skill in the use of an exclusive weapon, a massive "hammer" shaped like a hand, which he can use to land powerful blows. This tool, however, is unique in the fact that the treasure hunter can manipulate it, through unknown means, as if it were a real, functioning appendage: aside from wielding it in its standard, clenched form (allowing him to harness its blunt force to the fullest), Lala can have the fingers open, enlarging the weapon's surface and thus making it a good defensive tool (effective enough to stop even Dragon Slayer Magic), or grab foes, who can subsequently be thrown as if the Sylph Labyrinth member had caught them with his own body. This allows Lala to employ a more versatile fighting style.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 5-6 Enhanced Strength: Lala's physical might is considerable, and is most evident in his ability to swing around a weapon as large as himself with no apparent effort. He was shown capable of reducing stone to pieces with a downward blow of his hammer, and could use this very same hammer to lift Natsu and send him flying several meters away from him, high up in the air and against a cliff. Equipment Stronger: Lala's weapon of choice is as large as it is outlandish: having granted the Sylph Labyrinth member his epithet of Hammer Lala, it does in fact look like an oversized metal gauntlet attached to a massive pole; a tool which he refers to by the name Stronger. Such "hammer" is more than a simple (though highly effective) blunt weapon: Lala has proven himself capable of manipulating its fingers as if they were alive, opening and moving them like a real, oversized hand would. How he does this, and whether such a feat is achieved through mechanics or Magic, is currently unknown. When not in use, the Sylph Labyrinth member carries the tool around strapped to his back, the head pointing upwards and the fingers clenched. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male